


Standing Still

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Jumin learns the hard way that it's possible to love someone a little too much.100 Words Challenge #42
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 5





	Standing Still

Why doesn’t she understand that I’m trying to protect her? Those vile women, who knew what they would do to her if they found her? Hurt her? Or worse?

She’s not answering.

Is she even looking at me? She’s not moving, standing still as a statue.

“[Name]?”

Nothing.

“[Name]?”

On closer inspection, however, her lips, beautiful as they were, were trembling.

“…[Name]?”

“P-please…” Her voice was quivering as she slowly looked at me, the single tear sliding down her face piercing me like a knife. She was shaking, the terror in her eyes stopping my heart.

“Please stop, Jumin. Please…”


End file.
